


Kiss, Interupted

by darkreverie86



Series: The Devil's Heart [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel always interupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Interupted

**Author's Note:**

> For spn_30snapshots prompt "kiss".

They had been together officially for a couple of weeks. They were sitting on the couch she was in his arms. He leaned over and whisper to her and she turned and lovingly smiled at him. He tenderly kissed her. Then he pulled away.

He kissed her again over and and over playfully. Then he paused and they looked in each others eyes. She didn’t just look at him she saw him. He leaned over kissing her passionately. They where now laying on the couch and he was on top of her. They look into each others eyes before he leaned down covering her lips with his.

They were lost in the bliss of each other. Her hand were on either side of his head pulling him close. He's lying between her legs, his hands on her hips. This is what Elysium is - each other. Nothing but each other. Lost in the taste of each other.

There is a fluttering of wings "Really?" Gabriel's voice yells out "Come on!"

Lucifer's head shoots up. He focuses on Gabriel his eyes searing into him. "What are you doing here?" Lucifer spats. Adrienne is attempting to sit up but it is increibly difficult since Lucifer is still on top of her. She nudges him.

"Just visiting my bro!" Gabriel responds casually. Lucifer is still glaring at him.

Suddenly Gabriel's eyes shoot to Adrienne. Her green eyes briefly meet his amber ones. Lucifer notices this. He realizes that he has never introduced them to each other.

"Adrienne" he sits up moving off of her "this is Gabriel, my brother" he says motioning towards his brother.

"Adrienne." Gabriel says slowly.

"Gabriel" she replies smiling at him.


End file.
